


秘密电台

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从镜像宇宙回来以后，McCoy觉得脑袋里多了些不属于这个宇宙的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	秘密电台

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉应该能算是主要角色死亡，就先放个警告吧，包含两个宇宙的Spones，但那边毕竟是镜像，所以……  
> 脑洞来自《詹姆斯·T·柯克自传》里Spock在跋里提到的“发起心灵融合的瓦肯人将与被融合的对象保持永久的精神联系”。  
> 小小的短文，趁着镜像周的动力在尾巴发一发，否则不知道又要拖到什么时候了。

-01-  
Leonard McCoy第一次感觉到脑子里多了什么奇怪的东西是在某次惯常的偷偷小酌时间，鉴于脑子里本来就有个家伙只要闲着没事就会说他不合逻辑，所以对于这个发现他只当是自己喝多了产生的幻觉，并没怎么放在心上。  
几天之后，他处理文书工作时小小反省了一下自己对病患们的态度，想着是不是偶尔也应该给他们提供一些微笑服务，就在这个时候那个声音又出现了，那个最熟悉的声音中带着不同与以往的冰冷。除了冰冷之外，依旧是饱含着逻辑的冷嘲热讽。尽管这次的嘲讽并不是Spock通常的风格，不过这次Leonard依旧没有太在意，只是微笑着摇了摇头，心想自己是不是太累了。  
但后来发生的事却让他不得不承认脑子里确实多了些东西，不属于这个宇宙的东西。  
毕竟只是听到声音和在意识世界里实实在在看到那个长着胡子的Spock的警报级别是截然不同的。  
要不是Spock再三表示过瓦肯人不微笑，Leonard肯定会觉得……goddamn！去他的瓦肯人不会笑，这个留着胡子的尖耳朵混蛋刚刚肯定对着我阴测测地笑了！  
被吓醒的Leonard浑身是汗地坐在床上喘着粗气，脑海中不断轰鸣着红色警报那刺耳的调子。

-02-  
若是有人问起Leonard对镜像宇宙那个瓦肯人的感受，他是绝对不肯承认他是害怕的。不过承认与否并不影响实际的感受，当那个瓦肯人紧握着他的手腕把他逼向墙角的时候，他是真的觉得会被瓦肯死亡掐灭口的。而现在Leonard也确实因为脑子里多了那个瓦肯人的原因，好几天都睡不好觉了。当然，他绝不会承认是被吓的。  
满眼血丝、脾气比平时更加暴躁的医生狠狠瞪着那个在他脑子里发了好几天呆的瓦肯人，最终决定不管他是想要干什么，在他采取进一步行动前就当他不存在。  
不就是逻辑嘛，脑子里已经被逻辑强占了那么多空间，现在大不了是乘以二罢了，有什么大不了的，明天起床又不会长出尖耳朵，就算长出了尖耳朵或许还挺可爱的。  
摸了摸自己的圆耳朵，Leonard觉得他真的得好好睡一觉了。

-03-  
“地球人都是不合逻辑的，而我恰好就是个不合逻辑的地球人！”Leonard踢了一脚Spock竖起的屏障，“和你的逻辑过一辈子去吧！”  
“Fascinating，你应该知道他现在并不能感受到你此刻的愤怒，所以你的行为毫无意义。”  
“能不能感受到是他的事情，和我生气有什么关系。”似乎是觉得还不解气，Leonard又狠狠踹了屏障一脚。  
“确实不合逻辑。”  
气鼓鼓的Leonard转过身怒视着Spock镜像副本的眼睛，这时候的他被气得早忘了害怕，恶狠狠威胁道：“闭嘴！信不信我拔光你的胡子！”  
对此Spock只是挑了挑眉毛，Leonard翻了个白眼，“你到底是怎么跑到我脑子里来的？”  
“发起心灵融合的瓦肯人将与被融合的对象保持永久的精神联系。”  
“我们隔着一个宇宙！”  
“肯定的。一般情况下这种联系确实有极大的几率被不同的宇宙阻隔，但在我和你融合中，我发现了你与我的副本之间的链接。”  
“所以你就顺着这链接，穿越宇宙来骚扰我了，噢，真棒！”Leonard再次翻了个白眼。  
“你的表情透露出你并不像所说的那样感觉‘很棒’。”  
“闭嘴！总有一天我一定要剪掉你们的耳朵尖！”

-04-  
当Leonard看到镜像版本的Spock躺在一片绿色的血泊中捂着肚子的时候，他知道这就是他们最后一次见面了。  
“你听了Jim的建议。”  
“事实证明适用于你的宇宙的逻辑并不适用于我的宇宙。”  
Leonard本不想管这个Spock的死活，即使没有这几个月的骚扰，Leonard对那个宇宙的邪恶也并没什么好印象。但最终医者的本能又一次战胜了自身的喜恶，Leonard坐到了濒死的镜像Spock身边试着帮他止血。几乎就在他伸手的那一刻，那只沾满绿血的手又一次紧紧握住了Leonard的手。  
“医生，不必浪费精力了。”  
“Damn it，即使我再讨厌你，也不能就这么看着你死！”  
“你果然就像是太阳一样。”  
“什么？”  
与其说是在和Leonard说话，镜像Spock此刻更像是在自言自语，“是的……你们都像是太阳，让人不由自主地想要追赶，想要靠近……”最后一次，镜像Spock侧头看向了在Leonard意识世界中的某个角落，“只是在这个黑暗的宇宙我只能造出一副蜡制的翅膀，太过靠近只会跌落深海……尽管我的太阳早已陨落。”  
Leonard抬头看向了那个之前镜像Spock发呆时就一直在看的角落，他看到了他和他的Spock的链接散发的蓝色光芒。  
当他低头准备继续处理镜像Spock的伤口时，却发现他已经和那片血泊已经消失得无影无踪。

-05-  
“Leonard，Leonard。”Spock摇醒了睡在身边的Leonard，“不要哭泣，ashayam。”  
“不，我才没哭。”Leonard靠上了Spock的肩膀，试图掩盖哭泣的事实。  
Spock并没有揭穿Leonard的哭腔和肩膀上湿漉漉的感觉，他轻轻抚着Leonard的背脊，“将镜像副本的结局代入我们的宇宙是不合逻辑的，我们并不是他们。”  
“你原来一直都知道。”  
“肯定的，链接之初我就告知过你，我能通过链接感觉到你没有屏蔽的一切。”  
“那你还由着他骚扰我这么久。”  
“我以为你并不介意……如果这能让你不再哭泣，我并不介意你为此生气。”  
“噢……你们这些该死的尖耳朵妖精！”

-END-

-小番外-  
“这不是你该待的地方。”  
“我们本质上是一样的，所以这也是我的链接。”  
“他并不是你的。”  
“确实。我的医生可比你的医生要主动得多。”  
“鉴于我没发现你的链接，合理的解释是，即使是在你的宇宙，他也并不属于你。”  
“虽然他尚未属于我，可仍然比你的医生要更主动。”  
“讨论这些是不合逻辑的，请离开这里。”  
“不合逻辑。”


End file.
